


The egg

by LenkaVittoriaElisse16



Series: Tumblr Thorki drabbles 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Egg is an incubator, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenkaVittoriaElisse16/pseuds/LenkaVittoriaElisse16
Summary: After the events of Infinity War, Thor receives an egg. Inside it was his children.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Tumblr Thorki drabbles 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867258
Comments: 19
Kudos: 121





	The egg

He receives an egg from Valkyrie. The rest of the Asgardians had taken up residence for a while in Wakanda, despair hung in the air. Half of the population lost.

The egg is no bigger than his palm. But there is something strange: the egg is glowing in golden light. "Loki told me to give it to you," Valkyrie said. 

Still saddened by his brother's demise, Thor sleeps with the egg. 

Strangely the golden  _ seidr _ which engulfed the egg was comforting as if he could feel Loki's presence with it.

He cried himself to sleep. The loss is still hard to bear.

That night he dreamt of Loki.

"Ahh, so they have finally reached you," Loki said.

"Who?" Thor asked.

"Our children," he answered.

Thor woke up, his eyes full of tears. Loki had revealed everything to him in the dream. This is just the effect of the  _ seidr  _ as he had intended. Loki had saved some of his consciousness on the  _ seidr _ that wrapped the egg.

***

In morn before Thanos' attack, Loki knew something was a miss. He could feel something stirring inside of him. New  _ life _ , and there were two. He was supposed to tell Thor, but there was a warning, a big Spaceship ahead that would collide with their path.

He must save the new life within him. With his magic, he was able to extract them, place them inside an artificial womb, and wrapped it with his  _ seidr _ just in case something terrible happens. 

Staring out of the window, Thor tells him of his plans to rebuild Asgard in Midgard, they reached a reconciliation. As Loki was about to tell Thor about his pregnancy, Thanos' ship appears.

***

Thor swaddles the egg, keeping it warm and close to him. Sometimes, he could feel the heartbeats within.

He discovers that as long as he is in contact with the egg, Loki was always present.

As the egg grows in size, so does Loki's belly in his dreams.

***

When Valkyrie and other Asgardians, mostly women and children, were about to board to safety. Thor pleads Loki to go with them and lead them safely.

_ No _ , he told Thor. 

But Loki knows Thanos wanted the Tesseract.

He thought he could save the other Asgardians who willingly stayed to fight. Present the Tesseract to Thanos as a bargaining chip then escape from his clutches. But alas! Even with the space stone in his grasp, the chances of victory seemed slim.

He goes to Valkyrie and presents her with the egg. He recites a spell, in which most of his  _ seidr _ was transferred to his unborn children. He parts with the egg and seals his protective magic with a kiss.  _ I love you _ , he told his children,  _ but I have to save your father _ , he gave a low whisper,  _ the sun would shine on us again.  _

"Guard it with your life," he told the Valkyrie "And… Give it to Thor."

He stayed to bargain with Thanos. But Thanos was not in a mood for bargaining. He almost lost his brother. Now, he didn't have any choice but to offer all the cards on his sleeve.

With most of his seidr gone, there was nothing he could do. In his last futile attempt, a dagger to the Mad Titan's throat only gets his very own crushed… And his life gone.

***

It took time for Thor to realize that his brother was indeed truly gone. He hated waking up to a world without him.

His children, he thought, they kept him alive.

The egg grew, and Thor would continue to keep it warm. He would talk to it. He would sing to it. He would speak of Loki to it.

Then one day, the egg cracked.

Inside were two babies.

The most beautiful babies Thor saw, a baby girl with a head full of thick golden hair and a boy with thin dark hair. His and Loki's children.

And with the birth of his children… His dreams with Loki were gone. His  _ seidr _ had vanished as the egg cracked.

Loki stayed with his children until they were strong enough to be born.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
